


Of Head Shots and Hot Chocolate

by kai_foxflight



Series: A World Beyond [8]
Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Past Sexual Assault, i don't even know why I'm posting this, ignore it, this is so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kai_foxflight/pseuds/kai_foxflight
Summary: Online and offline can be two different people.aka Jonghyun, Kibum, Minho, and Taemin play Halo together often but Jonghyun never thought to introduce all of them in real life.





	Of Head Shots and Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Beat the crap out of each other in online multiplayer

“I’m going to kill your scrawny little ass when I see you tomorrow!” Taemin snickered into his mic, squinting through the dark room to focus on running as fast as his character could. “I kid you not Taemin I’m going to murder you tomorrow and no one is ever going to know it was me.”

“Except us,” Minho and Key chimed in at the same time. Both giggled like schoolgirls fawning over a young new substitute and Taemin took advantage of their distraction to kill both with a headshot. “Yah!”

“Stop fooling around, you lovers.” A bullet shot right past Taemin’s character and his button-smashing got rougher as he maneuvered the layout of the building. “Whoever the fuck is shooting at me better stop or I swear to god I will—”

“Not so nice when it happens to you, now is it?” Jonghyun ran past and if they were able to control the faces of the characters, Taemin  _ knew _ he’d be smirking.

“You guys weren’t even doing anything. At least I’m searching for their flag.” He went around the boy trying to block the top of the stairs, searching rooms quickly as he went past. “I heard Kai yelling that it was somewhere near here...”

“You heard him from your room?”

“I mean,” Taemin smirked when he turned into the room and found it empty, “he’s literally right above me. And that boy has some pipes, let me tell you.”

“Probably from screaming Kyungsoo’s name all night.”

“Don’t you fucking dare to talk about my brother like that!” Minho and Key were laughing on their ends. “I do  _ not _ need to picture that whenever his boyfriend comes over!”

“I mean, it’s what my sister probably pictures whenever I mention you.”

“That was one fucking time, Kim Jonghyun!”

“Oh, it was definitely a  _ fucking  _ time.” The laughter stopped abruptly.

“Wait wait wait, you two are actually fucking each other? In real life? You know each other?” Taemin groaned and Jonghyun chuckled loudly.

“Boom goes the dynamite.”

“Now’s not the time for your stupid jokes, dino.” Key’s voice was lighter than Minho’s, more interested in the gossip than the truth. “You two met and fucked?”

“Wanna tell them or am I?” Taemin groaned again at Jonghyun’s question, throwing his controller down with a thud and leaning back over his bean bag chair. “Did you just—”

“Shush. I’m hating myself right now.”

“Your fault.”

“Bicker later lovers. Talk now.” There was a short snort of laughter before Taemin sat up with another groan. Kai yelled from the floor above them and it carried through the mic to the others, causing soft chuckles on all ends.

“Yeah, sure, we know each other. He lives a street over from me.”

“What about the fucking part?” Jonghyun’s laughter died in less than a second as he ripped the headset from his head. With it faintly in the background, Taemin scowled before answering Key’s question.

“We’re dating, thank you very much.”

“It’s not dating if all you do is have sex.”

“We do more than that!”

...

“Wait, Minho, you hear that too, don’t you?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Listen,” the two fell silent as muttered voices came from Jonghyun and Taemin’s ends. “They’re… together?”

“Sorry about that.” Taemin’s voice was suddenly coming through clearly and both jumped at the sudden loudness. “My mom was making sure I was still alive after that thud.”

“What thud?”

“Oh, you didn’t hear?” He gave a nervous chuckle. “I just… sort of… tripped.”

“Give it up, Tae.” Jonghyun’s voice was clearer but still muffled. “I can’t hear you guys because he’s hogging the headset but he was trying to be sexy and he fell on me.”

“I did not!” Minho and Key were laughing too hard to hear. “He decided to poke my sides while I was setting up my Xbox and I jumped and fell. Totally not my fault.”

“You were trying to be sexy babe. Or, you were anyway. I’m fine with either.” Taemin gave a groan again.

“Just make sure to disconnect us before you start fucking!”

...

“Okay, so, like, you guys got to be quiet because Jongin had some friends over and they are sleeping outside my room so this is all going through my headphones. No yelling.”

“You mean like this?” There wasn’t enough time to rip the headphones off before Jonghyun belted out a note high enough to break glass. Taemin was not the only one wincing as he scrambled to throw the headset from his head. Only after a few seconds did he dare to lift them.

Hearing the note continue still, he waited until Jonghyun’s voice faltered and broke before putting them back on. “I fucking hate you, Jjong.”

“Who’s Jongin?”

“His brother.”

Taemin sighed, nodding though none of the others could see him. “I can speak for myself, thank you very much. You know him as Kai. He and his friends got more than a little drunk and our parents are out so I’m in charge of caring for them.”

“Ain’t that fun. Vomit cleaner?” The pained groan was more than enough to answer them. “How much did they have?”

“Three bottles of vodka are empty, no idea how much there was before. It’s not pretty, to say the least.”

“How many of them?”

“I have twelve 16 year olds passed out in my living room without my parents knowing. I could very much use any help you guys have.” Silence met him. “You guys don’t have any advice, do you?”

“Didn’t you say your brother is less than a year younger than you?”

“…Yeah?”

“Jesus Jonghyun!” Key’s voice boomed through the headphones but Taemin didn’t rip them off this time. “He isn’t even legal!”

“Mind your own business, Key.”

“It is my business when one of my friends could go to prison for being stupid!”

“Wait… you guys know each other?”

...

“So…” Key stirred his hot chocolate slowly with the spoon, looking in the depths of brown instead of at the others. “This is awkward.”

“Kind of.” Jonghyun wrapped his arm a little tighter around Taemin’s shoulders and the boy squirmed, moving neither closer nor farther. “I never realized none of you figured out who the others were.”

“I  _ guessed _ .” Minho took a sip of him lemonade when attention turned to him. “Like, we knew you two were dating so I saw you talking with him once and, well… I thought maybe that was Taemin but, you know, since we don’t talk in school…”

Taemin sighed, pulling away from Jonghyun without a word. When the elder turned to pout at him, Taemin only shuffled uncomfortably in his seat. “Just… stares. Sorry.”

“Oh listen up sweetie.” His eyes snapped up to look at Key. “Don’t worry about what others think. If they hate it, they hate it. But there’s nothing they can do—” Jonghyun suddenly glared at Key and he stopped short. “What?”

Taemin’s hands, clenched tight in fists at the end, uncurled just enough to push him up from the table. “I’ll be back.” The three watched his retreating form and as soon as he was out of earshot, Jonghyun turned to Key with his eyes ablaze.

“Of all things you say, it had to be that.”

“What?”

“Remember when we weren’t on for like a month? He was in the hospital. Some kids at his school gang raped him for being gay.” Jonghyun’s words were like knives, burying themselves hilt-deep in Key’s chest as the reality of what he’d said hit him. “So yes, there’s a lot people can do.” His phone buzzed on the table and Jonghyun sighed as he read it, standing himself. “We should get together sometime. Somewhere less public. Maybe you guys can come to my house and I’ll get pizza or something. But Taemin needs me and we’re going to leave soon. Okay?”

...

“You ready to get your brains blown to pieces?!” Taemin’s voice boomed through their headsets and while Jonghyun and Kai chuckled, Key and Minho were silent. Just hours before, the boy had been quiet and reserved, but now this? It didn’t make sense.

It was a headshot seconds into the game that startled Minho into playing, dragging Key along with him with a nudge to the other boy that sent him falling off the couch with a smash. “Remember what you told us, guys? If you’re going to fuck, disconnect the mic first.”

“Yah!” All of them jumped at the harsh voice that came through. “Watch your mouth, kid!”

“I’m ‘kid’ now that you know I’m still in high school?” Taemin gave a laugh. “At least I’m not a college kid wasting my life playing video games with high schoolers!”

“Yah!” Jonghyun was laughing now too as Key’s breathing was picked up by the mic. “I’m a fashion designer thank you very much. I can do whatever I want with my life.”

“Never said you couldn’t. Just said I’m not doing that.”

...

Minho and Taemin grabbed for the last slice of pizza at the same time and as soon as they realized, both back off. Neither made a move for it as they watched the other and in the end, Jonghyun snorted before grabbing it himself. He dangled it above his mouth, cheese slowly sliding down to stretch out into long strings when he took a bite. And after he did so, he pulled Taemin down onto him, letting the boy take a more civil bite after. “Problem solved.” Minho didn’t say anything as he narrowed his eyes at the eldest. Eventually, Jonghyun turned to look at him and smirked. “Have a problem?”

“You have sauce…” Taemin trailed off as he licked his finger and wiped it off. Jonghyun was quick, catching the boy’s thumb in his mouth to suck the sauce off before smiling.

“All gone. Thank you baby.”

“Get a room.” Key speared a piece of lettuce angrily as he watched them, crouton shattering under the force. “It’s disgusting to watch you two.”

“It’s disgusting to watch the two of you at school too, but I deal with it.”

“So you guys go to school together?” Taemin looked at them curiously before snuggling closer to Jonghyun. “That’s cool.”

“Key doesn’t. He’s just a bum who went to a technical school so he wouldn’t have to. Minho’s in my creative writing class. And he sucks at it.” There was a giggle at the words whispered in his ear and Taemin squirmed when Jonghyun pinched his side. “Don’t tell them I said that though.”

He gave a small nod, glancing at the time on the cable box across the room. “What time does Onew get back?”

“Who’s Onew?”

“I think he said 10…” Jonghyun gave the shell of Taemin’s ear a soft tug to tease the boy before turning to Key. “Roommate. Taemin’s cousin.”

“So that’s how you met?” A blush covered the boy’s cheeks in seconds as both shook their heads. “No?”

“Other way around. I met Onew through Minnie.” Jonghyun’s arms wrapped around the boy’s waist and he pulled him even closer, as if there could be no space between them. “We met at a band camp a few years ago actually.”

“He was my freaking counsellor,” Taemin muttered. “That sounds so bad.” Minho and Key both laughed and his blush got lighter.

“It’s only a 4 year difference.”

“But, like,” Taemin squirmed around to face Jonghyun, “13 and 17. You were legal and I wasn’t. Still aren’t. That sounds bad.”

“It’s not like we started dating them.”

“I blew you in a camp bathroom that year.”

“ _ I did not need to know that _ .” All of them turned to the newcomer in the doorway, his eyes trained on Jonghyun and Taemin sprawled on the couch. “I did not need to know that about my roommate and my little cousin. Never in my life.”

“Well now you do.”

...

“Ground rules.” Onew paused to take a bite of the chicken he had brought home with him, eyes flittering between the four. “Stay out of my room and no sex on the couch or in the kitchen. Got it?”

“Jinki!”

He smirked at his little cousin—Taemin’s eyes were wide with horror and it was almost comical—and took another bite. “I mean, come on. You and Jjong know it but they are strangers—”

“Who aren’t even dating—”

“Are you sure about that?” As he said that, Minho’s hand untangled and pulled away from Key’s in seconds. “Because I’m pretty sure they are. And one last thing; you play any sort of game, you get ready for me to kick your asses in it.”


End file.
